vtmbfandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabethan Rendezvous
|Type = Main Quest |Prerequisite = Explosive Beginning |Next quest = Calling Dr. Grout |Image = Elizabethan Rendezvous.jpg}} Acquisition This quest is given to the fledgling by LaCroix when they report to him after completing Explosive Beginning. Walkthrough Brief # Go to The Last Round. # Speak with Nines. # Speak to LaCroix. # Agree to go to the Elizabeth Dane. # Leave for the Elizabeth Dane. # (Optional) Speak to Officer Heinz and get the police report. ( ) # (Optional) Hack the computer and read the logs. Password: "AntonioBay" # (Optional) Hack the computer and unlock the record room door. Password: "lighthouse" # (Optional) Steal the police report. ( ) # Examine the sarcophagus. ( ) # Head right and climb the cargo crates to leave the ship. # (Optional) Take the record room key to open the record room door. # Steal the cargo manifest. ( ) # Leave the ship. ( ) # (Conditional) Speak to Heather Poe outside Venture Tower. # Report to LaCroix. ( ) # Detailed Go to The Last Round and speak to Nines Rodriguez. It's best to do this before reporting to LaCroix because he'll order you to go anyway. Seeing Nines first will save some running around. Once you've spoken to Nines report to LaCroix. He'll ask you what Nines said. If you want to please him tell him what Nines said. It is not prudent to side with the Anarchs at this juncture if you're trying to get the Downtown apartment from LaCroix. To seal the deal, call him "sir" , be very polite and eager, and do the quest the way he wants it done. LaCroix wants three things. Failing to do what he wants will lose you the apartment and annoy him greatly. Your goals are as follows. # Steal any information about the sarcophagus such as the police report and cargo manifest. # Get a good look at the sarcophagus itself. # Remain undetected and don't harm anyone. Once you've spoken to LaCroix head back to Santa Monica and go to the pier. If you kept Mercurio's failure a secret he will he waiting for you there to thank you. Whether he's there or not there will be a small motorboat waiting for you in the water. Jump into it and it will take you to the Dane. Talk to the Cop When you arrive at the Dane climb up the rope ladder. If you're not playing a Nosferatu, speak to Officer Heinz, the cop to the left of the ladder. He'll mistake you for a reporter he intends to leak the story to. If you lack social skills it is best to use or on him right away. It requires level two and costs two blood points. Otherwise keep talking to him and try not to give yourself away. The second set of dialogue options will allow you to use your social skills if you have any. You can him if your persuade skill is at least three, use if your seduction skill is at least three, or him if your intimidate skill is at least two. All three work equally well. He will give you a copy of the police report and call the guard away from the computer so you can access it. He also tells you the password for the ship's controls which is "lighthouse". Computer and Record Room Head further into the ship. Go down the stairs to your right and stay close to the wall. You can wait for Heinz to call the guard by the left passage away and go left or keep going straight along the wall and take the door to your right. If you take the left passage, go down the stairs and go through the door on your right. The right passage ultimately leads to a hall with two doors. Pick the lock on the left door (lock level three) and go through it. You should find yourself in a room with two levels and a metal staircase. Beneath the stairs is the records room where the cargo manifest is being kept. The lock on the door is level six. If you can pick the lock grab the manifest now. If not you'll have to unlock the door with the computer or find the key on your way back from looking at the sarcophagus. Head up the stairs to the computer room. If Officer Heinz lured the guard away it will be easy to get at the logs. Access the controls with the password "lighthouse" and access the logs with "AntonioBay". Use the controls to unlock the record room door and get the manifest. If the guard is still in the room it is difficult but possible to access the computer. Lure him away by throwing a glass from the table across the room. Then use an ability like Trance or Nightwisp Ravens to distract him. Logon to the computer as fast as you can and unlock the doors. Unfortunately, getting at the logs is impossible. If you have the time (if Officer Heinz lured the guard away, you definitely should), you can use the control computer to enable security cameras and get a good enough view of the Sarcophagus on the other monitor on the desk. Use that monitor to cycle through all cameras, which will count as inspecting the Sarcophagus ( ). It will save you the trouble of sneaking past all the guards to look at it physically. Reaching the Sarcophagus Go out the door on the other side of the computer room and climb down the ladder. Stick tightly to the crates and climb up the ladder on the gray one. Sneak to the end of the crate and grab the wrench on the left corner. Throw it back towards the computer room and move far back on the crate so you're out of sight. Wait for the other guard to come and investigate the sound, then jump down and continue towards the sarcophagus. Stick to the crates on the right and duck into a small nook to avoid the third guard. Keep going forward until you can't anymore then edge around the crates. There are two more guards to the left of the crate but they won't see you if you stick close to it. On a table to your right is a copy of the police report. If you were unable to get it from Officer Heinz earlier take it now for ( ). Across from the table is another gray crate with a ladder. Take it all the way to the top. Now you need to jump to another crate. This can be tricky but if you position yourself just right or stun the guard with a Discipline it works very well. Position yourself in the middle of the green crate with the sarcophagus on your left. When you start running, aim for the right corner of the crate to stay behind the guard's field of vision. Be careful not to get stuck on the ladder. Stand up, run, and jump to the next crate over. As soon as you land, crouch again. It's possible that the guard will see you and you'll have to try again.f Move along the red crate and drop down on the other side. Go through the gap between two crates and head towards the smaller crate with a blue tarp. Wait until the guard is standing by it and sneak behind him. Duck into the nook to your right and get a good look at the sarcophagus. ( ) That might satisfy the quest but the sarcophagus can't be seen all that well from your position. Unless you have level two Obfuscate you won't be able to get a really close look at it from the front so head around the back and keep hugging the wall. You'll get a good view of the sarcophagus and the crate it was in which has been shredded. Record Room Key When you've seen all you want to see, head to the other side of the area with the sarcophagus. Stay close to the crates and keep going right until you find another gray crate with a ladder. Climb it and follow the crates to the crane controls. Take the record room key from the hook next to the controls but don't touch the controls themselves as it will alert the guards. Getting Out Keep going along the crates. There is a guard up there with you hidden in a gap between two crates. Keep to the right and sneak past him but be cautious. If he's suspicious he will see you if you pass his line of sight. The gap just next to his is your escape route. Go up to the ledge and drop down. Squeeze yourself as tightly into the corner of the crates as you can and sneak along them when it's safe. Enter the record room and grab the cargo manifest off the table if you haven't already done so. ( ). Now head back to the rope ladder, climb down, and leave the ship. ( ) Go back Downtown to see LaCroix. If you saved Heather Poe at the Medical Clinic earlier she will be waiting for you outside Venture Tower. In some versions of the game she will seek you out in the sewers if you are playing a Nosferatu. Speak to Heather and choose whether to keep her with you or set her free. Completion To complete the quest, enter Venture Tower and report to LaCroix. ( ). If you were polite to him, did the quest silently and without bloodshed as he requested, and have not yet sided with the Anarchs, he will give you a new Haven in Skyline Apartments. Apartment four. Regardless of your choices, he will also assign you your next quest to find the Malkavian Primogen Dr. Alistair Grout. Notes Sometimes Officer Heinz will glitch out and keep motioning you over for all eternity. This can make his dialogue difficult to understand but it can be dealt with by turning on subtitles. Quest Log Navigation es:Cita con Elizabeth Category:Quests Category:Main Quests